Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} + 5 = 5\sqrt{x} + 9$
Explanation: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 5) - 3\sqrt{x} = (5\sqrt{x} + 9) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $5 = 2\sqrt{x} + 9$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $5 - 9 = (2\sqrt{x} + 9) - 9$ $-4 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-4}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-2 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.